No More Ninja time
by Deidarakiller
Summary: the Akatsuki are sent to an Bad kids camp by there parents and when they get back there will be no more Ninja schools and they will have to go to real high school... Can they handel the normal kids without killing them
1. Big Bad Kids Camp

**_( two weeks earlier )_**

**_Deidara a black belt in Martial arts was sparing with a friend. He hit his friend at the _**

**_heart which gave him a heart attack and laughed after his friend had died. This was _**

**_the fifth time this week he had kill a sparing partner like that and now his father the _**

**_Tsuchikage going to punish him for his behavior._**

**_Now_**

**_He was on a bus to the Big Bad Desert Camp for bad kids that killed people. He did not care. He saw some other people one the _**

**_bus. One had red, orange, green, silver, Two had blue and black and they all looked like _**

**_killers to him. When they got there were told to go stand in a line and say there village, _**

**_after that they were told to go to cabin S and pick there beds. There were 5 bunk beds in _**

**_the room. Konan picked a bottom one and Pein got one top they must have known each _**

**_other. Deidara just jump on the top off one an would wait to see who would be under him. Itachi got on bottom and Kisame top. Zetsu bottom and Tobi top. Kazku bottom _**

**_Hidan top, and Sasori got on the bottom of his. _**

**_Later that night_**

**_They had to eat spinach for dinner because there cabin letter was S and they were gong _**

**_to eat it every night for the year they would be there. They were told that they could not _**

**_fight here, or fuck here. Hidan had brought porn magazines with him and was reading _**

**_one. Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Kisame were sleep. Itachi and Kazku were read big _**

**_books, Sasori was playing his PSP, and Deidara was listening to his I-Pod. Around 11:25p.m. Deidara got up and went out side to practice his Martial arts, he came back to the room at 3:09 a.m. . He got into his bed and went to sleep. _**

**_In the morning_**

**_Hey maggots get up!_**

**_They got out of the beds and went in to the showers an bushed there teeth. They were _**

**_told that they would have sausage for breakfast and they only could get one plate._**

**_After breakfast they were told to run laps till they tell them to stop. While they were on _**

**_there 60th lap Zetsu Konan Pein Kisame and Kazku stopped and said that they were done _**

**_they got in trouble for stopping and were sent to clean the bathrooms. Sasori Tobi _**

**_Itachi and Hidan passed out we they got to the 100th lap and were sent to the infirmary _**

**_to get water. The only still running was Deidara and he was going on his 175th lap an _**

**_was not even breathing hard, and the reason for this is because he is into Martial Arts and _**

**_practiced running when he first started training. The guard finally told him to stop _**

**_and to take a shower. After his shower the guys wanted to know why he could run so _**

**_long with out passing out. He told them that he had ran days without stopping this was _**

**_easy for him. They had spinach for diner again an after that they were sleep, but Deidara was up training again. _**

**_Please review _**


	2. The Wish River

In the morning

Hey get up now it is time for the drills. They had to do push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and do squats.

After they had finished that they were told to pick the best out of them selves to run the

obstacle test for the team and the winner would get moved to the two floor cabin with full sized

beds and a chef to fix anything you want for the rest of the year, oh and they can also use

electronics an can go into the desert to make weapons that they can keep. I think Hidan

should do it… Are you crazy do you see that you have to run the whole time and they have

alligators that you have to fight at the end hell no. I will do it un… O.K. Deidara you're the

best person for this anyway. You can do it remember warm bath to wash your hair…

Team A sent Tenji. Team D sent Kashita. Team M sent Mauro. And Team S sent Deidara. They

were at the starting line the whole time Deidara thought. _Hot bath, clean hair, bigger bed, and _

_food._ That did it. He ran like the road runner and was half way done while they others were just at

the first jump. He got to the fight and beat up the alligator and even skinned him to make gator

items that he would sell later. The man said that he had just beat the world record for running.

Team S helped him into the new cabin and gave him and Sasori the biggest room for winning.

They had a buffet for dinner an went to sleep. Deidara had a nice hot bath and went to sleep, his next mission is to make weapons and practice with them.

In the morning they got up and put on some lose clothes an went into the hot desert. After a hour

of walking. They started going a different way. They got to a spot with grass growing an

Deidara told them to back up then he punched the ground and the ground broke and fell then he

told them to come on. They then saw a river an started to drink out of it until he told them to

stop. He told them that this river could grant wishes ever time drink from it. Kazku yelled, I

want to be rich, and then a really big bag of diamonds were in it. They wished for weapons

and more money an new houses in each village, new cars and what would be in the room, to be

skilled with the weapons and to be famous celebrities/ singers with a lot of fan girls/ fan

guys. The last two wishes were, to keep all they water inside all of their house and for the year to

be over in the morning. They left and got back to the cabin and went to sleep.

In the morning

Time to go home oh an can I have your autographs please… yes.

They went to the houses in the leaf village. Sasori and Deidara lived in a dragon/scorpion mansion that was the same in every village.

Hidan and Kazku lived in a diamond/Jashin symbol mansion. Itachi and Kisame lived in a

Sharingan/shark mansion. Pein and Konan lived in a normal mansion. Zetsu and Tobi lived in a

plant/Sharingan mansion. They each had five different cars at each village. They had it all

except a girlfriend and a ninja high school diploma. They were looking for a school an then

the news started talking that they were in town an single. Then the next broadcaster said that

there were know more ninja schools and that all ninjas would have to go to school with the regular kids to pass. What I cannot go to a

school that have girls are waiting for me to go down an hallway alone and get jumped…

Deidara wait my cousins told me that the ha got a house own here to so they could go to school

down here… Sasori who are your cousins anyway… they are the ones we singed a label

too, remember Red Dragon records the biggest and best company to be singed with… So o your

cousin like are music? Yes Deidara, and Temari and her friends put you on the Top 25 Sexy Teen

Celebrity list this year an you have to take new pictures for them later on today at 10:35p.m. why so last? Would you liked to be cased for hours? No O.K. then go eat an be ready for later.

Please review


	3. New Girlfriend

Hidan-rapper

Kisame-rapper

Itachi-rapper

Sasori-singer

Deidara-singer/rapper

Konan-singer

Tobi-emo rapper

Gaara-singer/rapper

Temari-singer

Kankuro-rapper

Pein, Zetsu, Kazku-TV shows

Deidara was on his way to the magazine company building. He went in and to the front desk and asked which way to Temari's office. Her office is on the fifth floor at the end of the hallway. When he was there he was about to knock when he herd yelling. "I told you one more mistake and you are fired, do you know how many girls would love to have this job. I did not even let my best friends have this job. You always forget to do your job so"… He knocked on the door. " Come in" the girl in the seat looked 23, and she was being yelled at by a sixteen year old. He looked at Temari and thought: _Damn she fucking hot you have to get that in your bed and show that she is not that dominate when it comes to men. What size is her breast, probably a D-cup._Deidara are you listening at all. Sorry un. Mary can you leave so I can talk to Deidara alone? Yes maim! She said running out of the door. _yes alone with this sexy ass girl_… So Deidara how old are you again? I am seventeen now hmm. You know Deidara when you say that at the end of your sentences that it is so damn sexy right. No I didn't know that thanks for telling me. O.K go to the next room and get your pictures then they will send you to me. Aright Temari yeah.

After the pictures

Go to the break room on the sixth floor and she will be there. When he got there he walked passed a door that was open and he looked inside. There was Hidan kissing Temari all over. "Hidan stop I told you that your not my type" What is your type sexy" Not you so leave me alone" Deidara walked in the room. Hidan what the fuck are you doing un… Deidara I was gets you know talking to her… It did not look like talking to me hmm… Listen Deidara I going so no need to tell Kazku about this right… Leave now and I will think about it yeah… Hidan ran out of the room. Temari are you O.K. hmm. She walked to him and started to kiss him, of course he kissed her back moved her back to the couch and pushed her down and got on top of her. He kiss her neck and let his hands run free on her body. After ten minutes of kissing Deidara got off of her and said, " can I get dat phone number baby un… Here give me your phone and put yours in mine. After that he kissed her and left. When he got back at the house he told Sasori what happened. Please Review.


End file.
